


Chats, Mushrooms and Pets

by LazyMiyu



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A year after Pennywise, AU, Ben is innocent, Bev and Ben are dating, Beverly’s diary, Bev’s gone, Brad lives :(, Closeted, Emotionally unstable teens, Gay Love, Gay Panic, Georgie K n o w s, Georgie Lives, I am the Stanley Uris of the chat, I should be doing homework, Ianowt later, I’m adding tags as I go, Just found out I’m shorter then Jack Dylan Grazer, Lazy - Freeform, Modern Day, Nikki lovesssssss Spaghedward, Pansexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Pets, Random uploads, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie got a little sister, S W E A R I N G, Satan’s mushroom, StanxBill..?, Syd and Dina are proud kitty moms, before prom, benverly - Freeform, bi uris, both Stan’s are bae, chatfic, gay shit, gay tozier, hair colouring, half written half text, insert stuff, reunite, theyre all 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMiyu/pseuds/LazyMiyu
Summary: Something I shouldn’t be doing instead  finishing my math/science/French homework. Crossover between I am not ok with this and IT.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Dina/Sydney Novak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, past mention of Beverly Marsh/Bill Denbrough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Beverly Marsh created a Group Chat 

Beverly Marsh added Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier and Mike Hanlon to the chat 

Beverly Marsh named the Chat If I forget you, Mike gets my diary   
9:45 pm 

Beverly Marsh- hey bitches 

Richie Tozier- why does mike get your diary? No fair 

Richie Tozier changed their name to Your Lord and Saviour Tozier 

Eddie Kaspbrak changed Your Lord and Saviour Tozier’s name to Garbage Man 

Eddie Kaspbrak changed his name to Eddie 

Mike Hanlon- aw thanks Bevvie <3 

Garbage Man changed Mike Hanlon’s name to Cowboy 

Garbage Man changed Beverly Marsh’s name to Badass 

Garbage Man changed Ben Hanscom‘s name to Baby Haystack 

Garbage Man changed Bill Denbrough’s name to Mother Dear 

Garbage Man changed Stanley Uris’s name to Bird Boi 

Garbage Man changed Eddie’s name to Edward Spaghedward 

Mother Dear- Trashmouth. What the fuck 

Badass- it’s fair 

Mother Dear- But why Mikey of all people- no offence 

Cowboy- none took 

Bird Boi- Because, Beverly would prefer not to have you read it, especially after you both kissed a week ago. She knows it would paranoid Eddie because he’s already got his problems with his mother. She also wouldn’t want Ben or me to read it because she may have written things to offend Ben (from when they first met) and I’m already quite observant and don’t need to know any more than I already do. And she would like to keep Richie from reading it because he’d end up telling all of Maine. 

Baby Haystack- ... 

Mother Dear- ... 

Edward Spaghedward- ... 

Garbage Man- ... 

Cowboy- Wow. 

Badass- actually, I just picked out of a hat 

Mother Dear- lol 

Edward Spaghedward changed his name to Eddie 

Garbage Man changed Eddie’s name to My Love 

My Love changed his name to Eddie 

Baby Haystack- Oh god 

Garbage Man changed Eddie’s name to Eds 

Eds changed Garbage Man’s name to Royal Fucker 

Cowboy- EDDIE! You are cursing Baby Haystack’s poor ears! 

Badass- Edward! Shame on you! How dare you curse in front of my child! 

Baby Haystack- wth 

Royal Asshole- aww, even his abbreviations are PG13 

Eds- Shut up 

Badass changed Royal Asshole’s name to Trashmouth 

Cowboy- Well Bev, thank you for your diary 

Badass- np Mikey, ur my favourite 

Trashmouth- wow 

Badass-? 

Trashmouth- I thought we had something beverly 

Badass- it’s not what it looks like 

Bird Boi- wtf 

Trashmouth- I don’t want to hear it! I trusted you! And you cheated on me with that MAN 

Badass- bby im sorry 

Mother Dear- ok, its time for bed 

Bird Boi- Billy... it’s 10:30 

Mother Dear- And a school night! 

Cowboy- I’m off to bed, I gotta get up @ 5 AM to help my grandad 

Badass- night Mikey 

Bird Boi- Good evening, Micheal. 

Trashmouth- Goodbye Mikey boy. Enjoy your sexy dreams about me 

Eds- Beep fucking Beep Richard   
Eds- Good night, Mike 

Baby Haystack- Good night Mike! I’m off to bed too 

Badass- goodnight sweet angel Ben 

Eds- Night 

Trasmouth- Good night Benny bear 

Bird Boi- Good evening, Benjamin. 

Mother Dear- Goodnight everyone 

Eds- see ya at school 

Private Chat Between Bevvie Babe And Dick   
2:05 am 

Dick- hey bevs 

Bevvie Babe- Hey rich 

Dick- how’s Portland? 

Bevvie Babe- less shitty then being with my dad   
Bevvie Babe- but I miss you guys like hell 

Dick- we miss you too, especially Ben 

Bevvie Babe- Ben?? 

Dick- yessir 

Bevvie Babe- how are you doing? 

Dick- good enough now that no killer clown is trying to fucking kill us 

Bevvie Babe- that reminds me when I was... taken... I saw something. 

Dick- yeah, you said you saw us as adults 

Bevvie Babe- I saw more   
Bevvie Babe- I saw all our fears. 

Dick- tf 

Bevvie Babe- there was Georgie, a creepy flute lady, a mummy, my dad, a bird and a leper 

Dick- big bill, Stan, Haystack, Mikey and Eds 

Bevvie Babe- but yours was a knife. Nothing weird about it, just a small hunting knife   
Bevvie Babe- I thought u were afraid of clowns 

Dick- I am   
Dick- sorta 

Bevvie Babe- what’s the knife for? 

Dick-...   
Dick- if u tell anyone I will skin you alive 

Bevvie Babe- message taken 

Dick- sigh   
Dick- I’m gay 

Bevvie Babe- really? 

Dick- yea, and I kinda sorta carved me and my crushes initials on the kissing bridge 

Bevvie Babe- NO DUCKING WAY   
Bevvie Babe- *FUCKING 

Dick- I’m scared of ppl finding out 

Bevvie Babe- oh rich... who else knows? 

Dick- me, you and that stupid fucking clown. 

Bevvie Babe- who’s the crush? 

Dick- Mrs. k 

Bevvie Babe- Richieeeeeeeeeeee 

Dick- Bevvieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

Bevvie Babe- pleaseeeee 

Dick- sorry what? I think I’m losing you. Poor connection 

Bevvie Babe- THIS IS A TEXT YOU PRICK JUST TELL ME 

Dick- what? What? 

Bevvie Babe- fuck you 

Dick- love you too Bev 

If I forget you, Mike gets my diary   
9:40 am 

Trashmouth- if ur cleaning a vacuum cleaner, are you a vacuum cleaner too? 

Cowboy- no 

Badass- yes 

Eds- I’m surprised you even know what a vacuum is, based off of how dirty your room is 

Trashmouth- Just because I’m a slob doesn’t mean my parents are ;) 

Bird Boi- do you mind? 

Trashmouth- not at all Stanny, what’s up? 

Bird Boi- We’re in Spanish class right now, and I’d rather not fail this class! 

Badass- Bill would be so proud someone’s paying attention in class 

Baby Haystack- hey everyone! :) 

Eds- Hey Ben 

Badass- Benny! 

Mother Dear- IF YOU GUYS DONT STFU WHILE WE’RE IN CLASS I WILL BEAT ALL YOUR ASSES   
Mother Dear- except you Stan 

Bird Boi- Billiam, that’s gay 

Badass- lol +1 

Bird Boi- No, no, no! That was Richie! 

Eds- I swear Richie if you fail your class I will kill you 

Trashmouth- aww, my Ed’s cares for me 

11:30- lunch 

Eds- No, I promised Nikki I’d keep you from failing this year 

Trashmouth- HEY! 

Bird Boi- As did I. 

Mother Dear- same 

Cowboy- me too 

Baby Haystack- Nikki? 

Trashmouth- my bitch of a sister 

Eds- I’ll have you know, I like Nikki 

Badass- why didn’t I know you had a sister? 

Bird Boi- she’s a year younger, likes to go out a lot 

Trashmouth- she’s also got a fat ass crush on MY Spaghetti Man 

Eds- Don’t call me that   
Eds- And I’m not yours 

Trashmouth changed Ed’s name to Mine 

Mine changed their name to Not Richie’s 

Not Richie’s- And she doesn’t have a crush on me 

Bird Boi- She does. 

Trashmouth- She does 

Mother Dear- she doEs 

Not Richie’s- OK fine! Maybe she does 

Badass- do you like her back 

Not Richie’s- No! 

Trashmouth- damn Eds no need to be so mean to my baby girl 

Not Richie’s- you just called her a bitch 

Trashmouth- I was talking about Bevvie 

Not Richie’s- *eye roll emoji* 

Trashmouth- love you too Eds 

Baby Haystack- don’t call me Eds 

Cowboy- DoNt calL mE Eds 

Bird Boi- Don’t call me Eds! 

Mother Dear- don’t Call me EdS 

Badass- don’t call me edsssss 

Not Richie’s- Quit calling me Eds Motherfucker   
Not Richie’s- HA! 

Baby Haystack- dang it 

Cowboy- you changed you're mainline! 

Mother Dear- mAin line 

Trashmouth- Maine line 

Badass- *has hearted Trashmouth’s comment* 

Mother Dear- ugh that wasn’t even funny 

Badass- *middle finger emoji* 

Baby Haystack- Bev don't be mean!! 

Badass- sorry Benny 

Not Richie’s- uh, guys- help. 

Trashmouth- YES 

Not Richie’s- something’s wrong with Stan   
Not Richie’s- we were on our way to class and he just stopped and chucked his phone at a locker. Someone caught it but he then went into the bathroom and hasn’t come out. 

Badass- aww poor stanny 

Trashmouth- coming 

Richie slid his phone into his pocket and jogged over to the entrance of the school. Lunch outside was always better, especially with a cigarette. He opened the door and made his way to the bathroom, carefully slipping past Criss and Huggins. He made it there in less than a minute, only to find Eddie gently knocking on the door. Richie slang his arm around the hypochondriac’s shoulder. “What’s going on?” He asked. Eddie shrugged his arm off. 

“He won’t come out. I think the lack of grammar is genuinely getting to him.” 

Richie banged the door harder then Eddie had, with much less patience.   
“C’mon Stanley. Time to come out.” 

“I’m bisexual!” Stan yelled back almost immediately.   
“That’s great my man, but not what I meant. We can talk about it when you get your ass out here.” 

Stanley timidly opened the door, to show him sitting with his legs up on the toilet seat. Eddie was in first, being closest to Stan. The four original Losers were all closer than the rest, but Stanley And Eddie had been the ones who befriended each other first. Just as Richie was the first person Bill showed the bleeding photo album with Georgie’s winking picture; because they had a longer, deeper connection.   
“What happened Stan.” He asked gently. Richie’s heart cracked the slightest bit at his tone. Stanley looked up at the two and gave a shaky sigh.   
“Sorry guys. I got a bad grade, it’s nothing really, but it just gave me a minor panic attack that’s all. And then there’s your shitty fucking grammar.” He glared at Richie who shrugged innocently.   
“At least Eddie capitalizes the proper words. You do whatever pleases you, Mike does it in the middle of words, Bev and Ben don’t even bother unless it’s with names, and then there’s fucking Bill.” A more controlled annoyed sigh. Richie smirked and saluted. 

“Ok so it was no big deal, but now the serious issue at hand.” He leaned against the bathroom stall frame.   
“You’re bisexual eh?” Stan flushed and looked away. “How did you find out~?”   
The Jewish boy huffed.   
“How did you find out you were straight?” Richie fought the urge to let his Trashmouth run. ”Oh I didn't, you see, I'm gay!” but Stan continued.   
”I developed feelings for a girl, and later on it changed to a guy.” A shrug.   
“Who?” Eddie back-kicked the Trashmouth.   
“Ow! Spaghedward!”   
“He doesn’t have to say who he likes! For all, we know it’s one of the Losers.”   
A coy smile curled onto Stan’s lips.   
“Oh well, I guess we’ll never know.”   
Richie squinted. ”Bastard.” And all three boys burst out laughing. 

If I forget you, Mike gets my diary   
12:45 pm 

Mother Dear- guys can we meet up? 

Not Richie’s- Sure Big Bill, where? 

Mother Dear- it’ll mean skipping the last 2 periods 

Cowboy- I’m doWn, I don’t evN have schOol 

Not Richie’s- that’s fine 

Bird Boi- Ok. 

Mother Dear- try Gathering all the losers 

Bird Boi-... 

Trashmouth- Staniel? 

Bird Boi- Bill. You can’t capitalize words in the middle of a sentence. It’s Losers with a capital L because that's our name. And please, for the love of life punctuate your sentences. 

Mother Dear- no ThanKs 

Trashmouth changed Bird Boi’s name to Grammar Police 

Trashmouth changed Mother Dear’s name to Criminal 

Cowboy- that sounds about right 

Not Richie’s- where are we meeting up 

Cowboy- My place? 

Trashmouth- DIBS ON GETTING A RIDE WITH STAN 

Not Richie’s- DIBS ON GETTING A RIDE WITH STAN   
Not Richie’s- duck   
Not Richie’s- fuck 

Trashmouth- duck 

Cowboy- duck 

Grammar Police- duck 

Criminal- duck 

Grammar Police- Where’s Ben and Beverly? 

Trashmouth- Eds and I’ll get them   
Trashmouth- Get ready Staniel, we’re both coming. 

Grammar Police- Shit. So I have to deal with your bickering? 

Criminal- have Fun stan 

Grammar Police- Fuck off. 

Private Chat between Spagheds and Mayonnaise   
3:48 pm 

Spagheds- Hey Ben, where are you? 

Mayonnaise- Library, on the phone with Beverly! 

Spagheds- We’re going to Mikey’s house for a hangout   
Spagheds- you want a ride? 

Mayonnaise- it’s fine, I have to stop by home to pick something up 

Spagheds- Ok, cya Mayo 

Mayonnaise- X3   
Mayonnaise- Cya Soagheds   
Mayonnaise- I still don’t know why you put your name like that. You hate it when Richie calls you anything remotely similar. 

Spagheds- shhhhh   
Spagheds- do not question my ways 

Mayonnaise- lol bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it

Beverly Marsh slid her way through the crowded halls, checking her phone for the constant dings. Since Richie had come out to her, she was glued to the Group chat, looking for hints, neglecting the possibility of it being someone outside of their little group. But it was honestly as if nothing had changed. Just Richie being Richie. Bev side stepped some tallish but pretty girl who gave her a slight confused look. Ding. She looked down to her screen to see bright FaceTime icon flashing with the name “Baby Haystack” she went to her locker and put her back against it. She then clicked “accept” and pulled out a pair of earbuds.   
“Hey Bev!” Ben said, slightly awkwardly. Beverly smiled at her nervous poet. “Haystack, how are you?” He smiled and Bev felt a wage of thoughts. Ben laughing at Richie’s dumb joke, Ben looking her in the eye and whispering “My heart burns there too.” Ben disappointedly looking at his fallen ice cream. Ben helping Mike with his shower cap. All Ben. She blinked and smiled back. “Do you miss me?” Ben looked at her as if she’d asked if Moana counted as a Disney Princess (Bill made the dumb mistake to ask that once, it went to hell). “Shit, Beverly, of course we miss you.” Her heart clenched and she put a playful shocked face on. “Benjamin! Oh how you curse my virgin ears!” Ben laughed. “You with virgin ears is the least believable thing I’ve ever heard. And we’ve been through lots.” They shared a quiet secret smile when Ben’s phone buzzed. His brown eyes squinted the slightest amount. Some kid stood in front of Beverly but she held up a finger telling them to wait. Ben moved a little further from the camera to face Beverly better. “Sorry Bevvie, Losers duty calls.” He said with an apolitical smile. Benjamin Hanscom, the boy who always smiled, no matter the tough times. She shrugged. “Hey, don’t sweat it. I’ll FaceTime Richie after class to catch up with you guys.” Ben nodded and waved. “See ya later alligator.” Beverly felt a violent urge to protect this boy from everything and anything. “In a while crocodile.” And they both clicked hang up. Beverly then picked out her earbuds and stood up to face the guy in front of her. It was the girl from before in the hallway, the one that gave her the look. She had curly hair, big brown eyes and golden brown skin. “Um, hi?” The stranger blinked as if in shock. 

“Yo Dina.” A voice that sounded familiar and yet foreign called. Beverly shrunk away from the person, Dina, despite Dina not moving.   
“Syd?” She asked. Beverly raised an eyebrow. “Who?” The other person came by and looked at Beverly. Now she could see why she’d been mistaken for someone else. The girl was her height, had bright red hair cut to her ears, they both had very minimal yet visible freckles along their face and shiny blue eyes. Even their voices sounded similar, but whereas Beverly had curls atop her head, the girl had flat hair, and how Beverly dressed in a nice jumpsuit the other girl wore some old sweater with an oatmeal stain on it. When the other girl looked at Bev, her face contorted into confusion, fear, protectiveness and most of all curiosity. “Who the fuck are you?” She asked, her voice not sounding as threatened as intended. 

Syd stared at this new girl who wore her face. The girl Dina was talking to precariously. The new girl.   
“Who the fuck are you?” She asked, her voice sounding more quizzical then anything. “Uh, hi. Beverly Marsh.” She greeted, awkwardly waving. Dina took a half step back to side-hug Syd.   
“Sydney Novak.” She said. “This is my girlfriend, Dina.” Dina smiled brightly before pulling out her phone. “Oh! There’s Stan!” She said as a third figure approached. Beverly blinked. Tall, curly brownish hair, left dimple, Hawaiian shirt, old shoes, big nose. Stan. Stanley. No.. Stan would never dress like that, that was more Richie’s style. This Stan quirked an eyebrow to Bev. “Wow Syd, didn’t know your powers could clone yourself as well.”   
Sydney rolled her eyes. “No, this is Beverly. Beverly, this is Stanley Barber.” Bev’s heart sank at being misled. “You look just like my friend, his name’s also Stanley. Stanley Uris.” Stan Barber gave a mocking gasp. “I thought I was the only one with a sense of style!” Dina snorted. “Oh no, you and Richie would get alone great then.” Beverly rolled her eyes. The three turned to her. “Who?” Dina asked. “What’s your story?” Stan. “Where’re you from?” And Syd. Beverly took a deep breath and began her story. 

Private chat between Eds and Four Eyes  
10:30am

Four Eyes- Eds!

Eds- not my name but what’s up?

Four Eyes- can I get to change your name and you get to change mine for 24 hours on the GC.

Eds- why

Four Eyes- pleaseeeeee

Eds- I have a bad feeling

Four Eyes- as u should but pleaeeeee it’ll be fun

Eds- fine.

Four Eyes- yay *kissy face emoji*

Eddie rolled his eyes, and felt a little smile creep to his mouth.  
“Eddie Bear! Time to take your pills!” Someone from downstairs called. Eddie sighed. “Coming mommy.”

If I forget you, Mike gets my diary  
11:00 am

Trashmouth changed Not Richie’s name to My Eddie Spaghetti <3

My Eddie Spaghetti <3 chanted Trashmouth’s name to Nikki’s my fav.

Badass- wtf

Nikki’s my fav.- ouch Eds 

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- I speak the truth 

Criminal added Nicole Tozier to the chat

Nicole Tozier- Hey!

Nikki’s my fav.- F U C K 

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- Hey Nikki 

Baby Haystack- what’s going on?

Cowboy- I’m not quiTe sure

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- Rich wants to change each other’s names for 24 hours, no change backs

Nicole Tozier changed their name to Nikki

Nikki’s my fav. Changed Nikki’s name to Bitch

Bitch- *middle finger emoji*

Badass- can we play a game?

Cowboy- which Game?

Baby Haystack- never have I ever?

Criminal- NO  
Grammar Police- NO!

Cowboy- dang Benny, you got Big Bill to capitalize

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- Bev, any ideas?

Badass- sorry I was getting something 2 drink

Cowboy- Bev-erage  
Nikki’s my fav. Changed Badass’s name to Beverage

Bitch- what about Truth or Dare?

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- sure

Baby Haystack- ok

Grammar Police- Ok, sure.

Beverage- Y E S H

Criminal- fine 

Cowboy- Yeah!

Beverage- rich?

Nikki’s my fav.- ok I guess

Baby Haystack- yay!

Bitch- wait, My Eddie Spaghetti is Eddie, Grammar Police is obv. Stan, Cowboy’s Mikey so who are beverage baby Haystack and criminal

Baby Haystack- I’m Ben Hanscom, we’ve never met

Beverage- Beverly

Criminal- bill 

Cowboy- i’ll got First; T or D stan 

Grammar Police- Truth.

Cowboy- what is your deepest darkest secret?

Grammar Police- Well, it isn’t quite that secret since people know

Nikki’s my fav.- HES BISEXUAL 

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- RICHIE 

Bitch- fr?!

Baby Haystack- that’s great Stan!

Beverage- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Cowboy- Bev, no playing MatChmaker

Grammar Police- Thanks everyone,  
Grammar Police- Except Richie, fuck you.

Nikki’s my fav.- Billiam’s been awful quiet

Criminal- that’s great, Stanley 

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- Wow.. punctuation 

Grammar Police- Bill, Truth or Dare?

Criminal- daRe

Grammar Police- I DARE YOU TO USE GOOD GRAMMAR FOR THE REST OF THIS GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING GAME!

Criminal- nooooOoooooooOooOooooOO

Cowboy- damn Staniel

Bitch- oof

Nikki’s my fav.- rip billiam 

Criminal- I hate you, Stan.

Grammar Police- It's beautiful :,). 

Criminal- Beverly, Truth or Dare?

Beverage- Dare, duh

Criminal- scream something random and send a video

Beverage- * video *

Beverly was in a crowded cafeteria, sitting with Syd, Stan and Dina. She had received the dare with a big smile, and stood up. “Where’re ya going?” Stan asked his mouth stuffed with food. She gave him a wicked grin. “To fulfill my dare.” Dina gave off a worried look but Syd huffed an impatient laugh still seeming quite curious, despite reviving Beverly’s life story on a platter. Bev went and stood on an empty table, and handed Dina her phone. “Is it filming?” She asked. Dina nodded and Beverly stood proudly on the table. “Pickles are just teenage cucumbers!” She yelled loudly, before quickly jumping down. 

Baby Haystack- wow 

Nikki’s my fav.- THATS SO TRUE OMG  
Nikki’s my fav.- I AM A TEENAGE CUCUMBER

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- that was brave

Beverage- well, I’m still a loser, in Derry or not  
Beverage- Trashmouth

Nikki’s my fav.- dare

Beverage- I dare you to kiss Nikki

Bitch- HA! Suck it big bro

Nikki’s my fav.- I cant  
Nikki’s my fav.- im not home 

Cowboy- where are you?

Nikki’s my fav.- out

Criminal- What is your current location?

Nikki’s my fav.- Derry, Maine

Bitch- he’s down the street

Nikki’s my fav.- HOW DID YOU KNOW

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- Snapchat

Nikki’s my fav.- shit

Grammar Police- Where are you

Private chat between Nickie and Eddi 

Nickie- Eddie, can I borrow your notes from Biology? I’m falling behind 

Eddi- your taking advanced biology again??

Nickie- can I??

Eddi- sure, I’ll drop em off 

Nickie- nah, I’m on my way

Eddi- wait no 

Nickie- be there in a min~

Shitty Parents and Rich   
2:45 pm

Shitty mom- FUCKING RUN

The Spawn- mm y? And y are we texting?

Shitty mom- asthma attack. *sends screenshot of Nicki coming*

The Spawn- F U C K I N G B I T C H

Shitty mom- OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW DICKWAD

The Spawn- But this was OUR day :(

Shitty mom- Do you want your sister telling the Losers we’re hanging out without them?!

Shitty dad- WAIT WHAT

The Spawn- Eds?! Wtf

Shitty mom- fuck

Shitty dad- YOU GUYS ARE HANGING OUT TOGETHER

Shitty mom- no

Shitty dad- AND YOU DIDNT TELL US AHDKDKDHSHHDJD

The Spawn- stfu

Shitty mom- FUCKKKKKKKKKKK

The Spawn- I THOUGHT YOU SENT IT TO ME

Shitty mom- ITS NOT MY FAULT ASTHMA MAKES IT HARD TO READ

Shitty dad- Richie. Me. Chat. Now.

The Spawn- Edsssssssss

Shitty mom- Shit, I’m sorry Rich 

If I forget you, Mike gets my diary  
3:07 pm

Grammar Police- Don’t ignore me!

Criminal- Can we continue?

Grammar Police- I'll redirect the question,  
Grammar Police- Micheal, truth or dare?

Cowboy- Dare

Grammar Police- I dare you to go outside and chase a bird. 

Baby Haystack- OOF

Criminal- damn Stan

Cowboy- the bird will be the one chasing me

Grammar Police- You are the bigger being, the bird is more scared of you then you of it.

Cowboy- I chicken out

Bitch- poor Mikey

Cowboy- Nikki, truth or dare

Nikki- I aint telling any of you shit so dare

Cowboy- come to the dark side

Nikki- why

Cowboy- we havE cOokIes

Nikki- As tempting as it seems I have dIabeTes

Baby Haystack- the struggle is real

Cowboy- I gtg! Grandpa’s calling me.

Baby Haystack- bye Mickey!

Criminal- Bye, Mike. 

Grammar Police- Good day, Michael. 

Nikki- cya

Private chat between Billy and Stanny   
5:30

Stanny- Bill?

Billy- hm

Stanny- Are you made at me?

Stan sent his text and went back to his documentary, and was surprised when not even a second after his text, Bill had answered. He smiled to himself and picked his phone back up.

Billy- ofc not  
Billy- what makes you say that??

Stanny- You’ve been avoiding me, and haven’t been really active on the Group Chat.

Billy- No no! I’m definitely not mad at you

Stanny- Then we aren’t you talking to me?

Billy- it’s nothing don’t worry 

Stanny- If you say so..

Bill felt something missing. His hands began to shake as he erased and re-typed his text. 

Stan placed his phone down, but let it catch his eye as the three dots appeared and disappeared on the screen. He grabbed his cellular device and placed it into his lap, only half paying attention to his show. 

Billy- So ur really bi?

Stanny- Is that what’s bothering you?

Billy- it doesn’t bother me, I was just wondering, do you like a guy?

Stanny- Perhaps.

Bill groaned frustratedly and threw his phone on his bed from his desk.   
“Damn Stan! Why’d you have to be so blunt?” He muttered. He then lay his head against papers on his desk. “Billy?” A small voice asked. Bill jumped as he saw his little brother, George in the doorway. Georgie was the most affected from the killer clown the teens had fought not long ago. He had been about to reach down to get his boat, when the woman across the street saw him, and yelled. George had stumbled back away from the sewers and ran home. He told his brother what had happened, and that led Bill to try and seek out who scared his brother so badly.   
“Georgie, hi.” Bill said, as the 11 year old made his way to his brothers bed and picked up the phone.   
“Ooh! I wanna text!” Bill stood abruptly. 

“No.” 

“But Billyyyyyy,” George whined.

“Georgie, you have your own phone.”

“But you have Eddie, and Richie and Stan’s numbers!” 

And with that, he took the device and ran out, locking himself into the bathroom.

“GEORGIE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Ianowt makes an appearenve! I haven’t proof read this, sorry. It’s 4:00 am and I’ve come to the conclusion that Im probably an insomniac ✌️  
> I’ll check comments and stuff in the morning, sorry it's lazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animals are involved

Beverly Marsh was nice. Syd quirked an eyebrow at her doppelgänger. Beverly was in a corner with her earbuds in like when they had met. Except she wasn’t FaceTiming with loving passion in her eyes, it was just love, soft, platonic love this time. Syd looked up at Dina who’s lap her head was in. Dina quietly massaged her scalp. Stan had fallen asleep and was drooling whilst also leaning on Dina. Syd then heard Beverly outburst as quietly as she could.   
“Jesus Rich, if it really bothers you, delete her.” OkMonika— Bev was always calling people from her old school, and if she wasn’t calling people, she was texting them on some group chat she’d sent her teenage pickle video to. The small group was currently in Stan’s basement because Dina’s parents were home, Liam was out and Stan had the cosiest place. The trio also had no idea where Beverly was staying and were afraid to fall onto dangerous territories with her, despite being one of the most straight forward, blunt girls Syd’s ever met. She fished her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her messages. 

(Before Georgie)

Private chat between Bevvie Babe and Dick  
2:49 pm

Bevvie Babe- It’s Eddie 

Dick- ???

Bevvie Babe- your guy crush   
Bevvie Babe- it’s Eddie 

Dick- first off  
Dick- if I’m gay that means I only get “guy crushes”  
Dick- second off  
Dick- stfu

Bevvie Babe- whatever   
Bevvie Babe- SO IM RIGHT!

Dick- I will not admit nor deny anything

Bevvie Babe- YOU LIKE HIMMMM

Dick- FINE! He’s attractive, and smart and funny and interesting and cute and I like him!

Bevvie Babe- does he know????

Dick- Fuck no!  
Dick- I told you, only you and the clown know 

Bevvie Babe- u should tell him

Dick- no

Bevvie Babe- :,(

Dick- no

Bevvie Babe- (TдT)

Dick- no

Bevvie Babe- (⸝⸝⸝ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ⌑ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀⸝⸝⸝)

Dick- bye

Bevvie Babe- bye my love

Dick- bye bby

Bevvie Babe- or should I say EDDIE’s love?

Dick- nope, I'm leaving you

(Ok, time skip to after the end of the crappy Truth or Dare and Georgie taking Bill’s phone)

If I forget you, Mike gets my diary  
6:07 pm

Criminal- Haiiii

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- Oh no

Cowboy- ???

Grammar Police- There is only one person I know who would use such grammar...

Baby Haystack- YAY!

Beverage- EDDIE GRAB RICH'S PHONE AND R U N

Bitch- wait waht   
Bitch- why would Eddie be close enough to Rich for his phone

Nikki's my fav.- GEORGIEEEEEEEEE

Criminal- RICHIEEEEEEEEE 

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- Hell is among us

Criminal changed their name to SS Georgie

SS Georgie- Hiya Eds  
SS Georgie- And Stanny and Benny and Mikey and Bevvie and Nikki

Nikki’s my fav.- I have taughT you well

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- Noooooo

Baby Haystack- hey Georgie!! ❤️

Cowboy- hOwdy

Beverage- Hi squirt 

Bitch- yo

Nikki’s my fav.- How’s my favourite person?

Beverage- ouch

Grammar Police- Wow, Rich. 

Cowboy- oof

Baby Haystack- heyy!

Bitch- * chokes on drink*

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- * middle finger emoji*

SS Georgie- I’ll ask  
SS Georgie- How are ya Eddie? :)

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- wait what

Cowboy- lol

Beverage- HA

Nikki’s my fav.- no no, Eddie’s my favourite SHORT person

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- HEY! I’m average!

Grammar Police-...

Baby Haystack- sorry Eddie, you arekinda on the smaller side..

Nikki’s my fav.- Ha! As if, ur 5’5

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- IM AVERAGE 

Beverage- sorry Eddie, but even I’m taller then you, 5’7 

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- BEV YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

Beverage- aw c’mon, you know I love you

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- yeah whatever

Grammar Police- They have a point Edward, you are quite small for your age

SS Georgie- I’m almost your height

Bitch- Guys, he’s not that short

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- THIS IS WHY NIKKI’S MY FAVOURITE 

Nikki’s my fav.- How you wound me Eds

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- Don’t call me Eds 

Nikki’s my fav.- Calm down Spaghetti Head

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- No

Nikki’s my fav.- Spaghedward   
Nikki’s my fav.- Spagheddie  
Nikki’s my fav.- Eduardo  
Nikki’s my fav.- Short stack  
Nikki’s my fav.- Edwin

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- I hate you   
My Eddie Spaghetti <3- And all of those stupid nicknames

Nikki’s my fav.- liar, you love me 

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- ew

Beverage- oh my god

Baby Haystack- please stop fighting like an old married couple. 

Cowboy- it’s like they’re flirting lol

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- *vomit emoji*

Nikki’s my fav.- Eds wishes I’d flirts with him

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- catch the coronavirus and decease   
My Eddie Spaghetti <3- G R O S S

SS Georgie- do you guys want to hang out? ❤️

Baby Haystack- ofc Georgie:)

Cowboy- yeah, iM doen 

Grammar Police- I will PAY the people in this group chat to use proper grammar.

Cowboy- 20 bucks 

Beverage- 50$

Baby Haystack- Sorry, Stan. I’ll try.

Nikki’s my fav.- nah

Bitch- FUCK YEAH PAY UP STANNY BOI

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- no

Cowboy- 50? Damn

Beverage- cheap ass

Cowboy- 70 each!

Beverage- yeah! 70 each!

Bitch- 70!!!

SS Georgie- even me?

Grammar Police- First off, that was rude, Edward. Next, Thank you Benjamin, your effort is much appreciated. Richard, I’m still quite pissed off at you so any text you send I will gradually ignore. Beverly, Michael and Nicole, you can dream on because I refuse to give you each seventy dollars and lastly, no George, you’re fine the way you are. 

Baby Haystack- you’re welcome X3

SS Georgie- yay! Thx Stanny

Beverage- fuck you

Cowboy- fuck you very much

Bitch- ass wipe

SS Georgie- where are we meeting up?

Grammar Police- The Quarry?

Cowboy- aye 

Baby Haystack- oki

Bitch- sure

Nikki’s my fav.- ok, give me 20 minutes, I need to see Eds for something 

Private chat between Bevvie Babe and Dick  
7:30 pm  
Bevvie Babe- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Dick- I stg Molly Ringwal-

If I forget you, Mike gets my diary  
7:31 pm

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- I can pick you up Georgie

SS Geogie- Mkay thanks Eds <3

My Eddie Spaghetti <3- youre lucky I love you

Private Chat between Eds and Four Eyes  
8:00pm

Four Eyes- EDS

Eds- no

Four Eyes- EDWARD

Eds- is “Eddie” really that hard?

Four Eyes- yes  
Four Eyes- open your window!!!!!

Eds- what the fuck  
Eds- IS THAT A DOG!?

Four Eyes- Yessir! Open the door

Eds- hell no, my mom’s allergic.

Four Eyes- but she’s super cute  
Four Eyes- and I can make it up to your mom when she gets home ;)

Eds- Gross

Eddie looked out the window to see Richie Tozier holding a squirming Pomeranian puppy in his arms. The joker of the group looked up and gave his friend a goofy grin.  
Eddie rolled his eyes, and was half tempted to just ignore Richie and go back to his homework, but didn’t. He sighed and called out an “hold on” before making his way down to the main floor and swinging the door open. Richie put the dog down and she ran to nip at Eddie’s ankles and jean cuffs. Richie huffed a small chuckle, before bending down to the puppy’s height and looking up at Eddie. 

“Hi,” Eddie smiled and bent down as well to scratch the dog behind the ears. She immediately began aggressively wagging her tail, and Richie stood up.   
“Hey, girly,” Eddie said in his most childlike voice, before the dog turned and began chewing on his hand. 

“Hey! Pumpkin, no.” Richie announced, gently smacking the dog’s muzzle. Pumpkin barked at Richie and trotted further into the house.   
“Nope!” Eddie snatched the dog before she could make it too far into the house, and looked up unimpressed at Richie. “This is Pumpkin, the dog Maggie and Went just adopted for Nikki’s birthday, but she loves me more, so technically she’s my dog. She’s two weeks old, and she is the cutest bitch on the planet!” Pumpkin wagged her tail and began squirming in the hypochondriac’s arms.   
“And you brought her here because..?”

“Because, she should get to know her new family, starting with the Losers.”

***

Dina created a group chat

Dina added Stanley Barber, Sydney Novak and Beverly Marsh

Dina named the chat Humans That Exist

Sydney Novak changed their name to Dina’s bae

Beverly Marsh changed their name to Benny’s bae

Dina changed their name to Syd’s bae

Stanley Barber changed their name to Single Bagel

Single Bagel- why has this been created?

Syd’s bae- I thought it’d be fun

Benny’s bae- imbecile, this will be hell  
Benny’s bae- I don’t mean that I love you Dina

Single Bagel- why am I the only single one?

Dina’s bae- cause you have a thing for lesbians

Benny’s bae- also, why Bagel? Isn’t it Single Pringle?

Single Bagel- Too overused   
Single Bagel- gotta start new trends. 

Dina’s bae- lol classic Stan

Single Bagel- yessir

Benny’s bae- do y’all mind if I add my boyfriend?

Syd’s bae- the one you’re always on the phone with?

Benny’s bae- yea

Syd’s bae- sure :D

Dina’s bae- ok

Single Bagel- yay! Another boy

Private chat between- Bev and Ben

Bev- Hey Haystack?

Ben- hi Bevvie, What’s up?

Bev- can I add you to a GC with some of my other friends?

Ben- sure <3

Bev- <3

Benny’s bae added Ben Hanscom

Benny’s bae changed Ben Hanscom’s name to Bevvie’s bae

Single Bagel- so THIS is the guy that Beverly won’t get off the phone for?

Bevvie’s bae- *nervous emoji* sorry..?

Syd’s bae- Hi! I’m Dina

Dina’s bae- I’m Syd 

Single Bagel- And I’m Single

Benny’s bae- thats Stan, he looks like our Stan and dresses/acts like Richie 

Bevvie’s bae- nice to meet you all!!! I’m Ben!

I feel exposed— I’m shorter then Eddie :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap!! Tysm for all the kudos, they really do make me overjoyed! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I've been juggling a whole lot of shit in life. I'm also in like, 50 other fandoms. I'm also sorry its short, motivation isnt quite there but I'm hoping it'll come back soon so I can finish those BNHA/Sanders Sides/MLB fanfics as well as my other IT ones.   
> Ps, if any of you know DDLC, you'll understand the Delete part ;)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr- Wannabeartistfullofshit 
> 
> Mkay! Goodnight/Good day everyone <3
> 
> Love- someone shorter the Jack Dylan Grazer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first chat fic. As you can tell from the tags and summary, I should be doing more important things right now but what’s more important the a butt load of nothing but Gay Panic? Thank you for comments, kudos, bookmarks and even hits. I’ll be answering questions in the comments. Cya!


End file.
